Anna Wimbledon
Anna Wimbledon is the Queen of the Kingdom of Graycastle. She is a witch from Border Town, and the first witch Roland meets. Appearance Anna is a pretty young woman with long flaxen hair and lake-like blue eyes. Compared to Nightingale, Roland noted that she looked childlike.Chapter 20 Personality Normally, Anna is a reserved person who doesn't say much unless needed or spoken to. This changes when she is alone with Roland, or when they are talking about science. She becomes very talkative and lively, almost as if she was another person. Anna is straightforward to a fault. She doesn't like beating around the bush and goes straight to the heart of the matter in conversations. Anna is a studious and genius person, who enjoys to learn new things; Karl noted that in his class she would always have more questions. As she learn more from Roland, her thirst for knowledge only increases. Roland also noticed that she almost always has a book on hand to read. Anna is also a bit shy. This is shown when she says she isn't comfortable with showing acts of affection with Roland in public. Background Anna was born to a poor family and her father is a miner in Border Town. Anna attended Karl van Bate's school and enjoyed learning everything she could. One day there was a fire in her house which resulted in the death of her mother. This was also the day she awakened as a witch. After her mother's death, her father would almost never let her outside of the house. When the mine collapsed, she rushed to the mine and found her father with a crushed leg being robbed by another miner. She used her power to kill the looter and was reported for being a witch by her father for a reward of 25 golden royals. Chronology Anna was about to be hanged when Roland ordered to postpone it for later. Next day he visited her in dungeon and after making sure her power was real proposed to work for him.Chapters 1-4 After hiring, Anna was led into the castle and told by Roland to practice her control of magic. During this time, she also started receiving lessons on science from Roland.Chapters 6-7 When she mastered flame control enough to not burn her clothes, Roland tasked her to fire cement and weld metal parts.Chapter 12 She befriended with another witches Nana and Nightingale and stood up for the former, when her father rushed into the castle. She revealed herself to townspeople while closing gap made by tortoise demonic hybrid. After that she fainted due to magic exhaustion and had slept a week. She safely got over Day of Adulthood, without the slightest pain, and developed her magic into green flame.Chapters 50, 52-53 With her new ability, Anna was able to accelerate Roland's plan to improve Border Town. Powers and Abilities Anna possesses deductive prowess and insight that far surpass the norm of their world. She can easily understand modern concepts taught to her by Roland, making her the most educated person in the world after him. Her intelligence allow her to discuss complex engineering topics, put into practice newly learned piece of knowledge, improve Roland's designs, and work independently on various projects. Magic Her ability belongs to the summoning type. Awakening Ch 4 - 01.png|Anna starting to activating her ability... Ch 4 - 02.png|...and producing flames... Ch 4 - 03 (Fixed).png|...to rise from beneath her... Ch 4 - 04 (Fixed).png|...to surrounding her... Ch 4 - 05.png|...and melted the iron bars... Ch 4 - 05 (Fixed).png|...thus showing what she can do. Ch 20 - 01 (Fixed).png|Anna heating the Steam Engine Fire Generation: She has the ability to produce and control flames with a temperature over 1,500 degrees Celsius.Webnovel - Chapter 4 At first she could produce flames from under her body, and did not have any control over it, leading to her clothes burning every time she summoned them. After some pointers from Roland, she was able to precisely control her flame so that it wouldn't burn her clothes and to produce them from any part of her body that she chose, or even from a distance. * Fire Immunity: She is also able to withstand any outside source of heat, from flames not made from her magic to molten metal. Adulthood 'Heart Fire' (Fire Manipulation): After reaching adulthood, Anna's ability increased in power. She experienced an evolution alongside her adulthood, making her more powerful than most other witches. She can now turn her flames green, which can be hotter than ever before, or have a temperature as low as room temperature. She is also able to produce two flames at once. Evolution 'Blackfire' (Flame Solidification): After learning about the relationship between heat and molecular activity, Anna was able to evolve her power a second time. She can now sense the activity of molecules, as well as control and shape them. This turns her flames black, enabling her to make them even hotter and gives her the ability to form constructs with them. She is even able to give parts of these constructs different temperatures at the same time, as well as cutting metal into shapes that are precise and clean. Relationships Family Father Anna has no attachment to him, who neglected her after her mother died. This relationship was strained further when he sold her to be executed, even after she saved his life. After being saved by Roland, she seems to have severed all connections with her father. However she gives part of her salary to him monthly.Chapter 583 Roland Wimbledon Roland has had a profound effect on Anna's life. Besides Nightingale, she is the most loyal witch towards Roland and possesses a very deep love for him due to his kindness towards her and other witches. After the second Months of Demons they eventually promised to marry sometime in the future. Witch Union Anna is a highly thought of member of the Witch Union. Several people have noted that all members feel at ease around her and that despite normally being quiet, she is actually very popular. Trivia * The 1st hot air balloon created by Roland was a gift for her.Chapter 175 * Her necklace is a tracking sigil offered by Roland.Chapter 477 * For a long time, she thought it was her awakening that had led to the fire, ending in the situation that she became extremely disgusted with herself being a witch.Chapter 175 * Her mother had always picked some Bird Beak Mushrooms on her birthdays and they celebrated her birthday with a couple of mushroom dishes.Chapter 239 Gallery Manhua= anna Manhua.png|Anna Manhua Anna in her Witch Work Attire.png|Anna in her Witch Work Attire Roland and Anna.png|Roland and Anna in the garden. Anna Witch Attire.png|Anna Full Witch Attire Anna Greenfire.png|Anna using her green flame. Anna and Nightingale in Mist.png|Anna standing inside Nightingale's mist. |-| Misc. = Anna 0.jpg Annaanime.jpg|Scrapped Animation Anna References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Witch Union Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:Evolved Abilities Category:Wimbledon Family Category:Nobles